The strings of musical instruments such as guitars, banjos, violins, etc. are generally affected by adverse atmospheric conditions, particularly a humid condition, causing a deterioration in tonal quality.
In the case of metal strings as on a guitar, banjo, etc. corrosion and rust forms, resulting in frequent string failures.